1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work forming apparatus for forming many kinds of works in units of small lots by means of an industrial robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of work forming apparatus employing industrial robots have heretofore been proposed. However, any of the proposed work forming apparatus are designed for use in mass-production applications. If such a conventional apparatus is applied to the working of many kinds of (products), an expanded space is required for installation of a work conveying line. Particularly in the case of small-lot production of many kinds of products, the efficiency of space and cost deteriorates to an impracticable extent.